1. Field
The present general inventive concept relates to an electronic device that has two bodies capable of moving between an overlapping position and a slid-and-tilted position according to a slide-tilt operation.
2. Discussion of the Background
From among electronic devices, such as a communication terminal, a game console, a multimedia device, a laptop computer, and a tablet computer, particularly, a portable mobile device includes a display unit for visually providing information and a manipulation unit for manipulating the portable mobile device. The display unit and the manipulation unit may be separately mounted on two different bodies of the device. By sliding and tilting the bodies, the manipulation unit, the display unit, or both may be switched between an operation state for allowing a user to use the portable mobile device and a pause state for carrying or holding the portable mobile device.
As such, a connection member for electrically connecting the two bodies when the bodies are separated is required. The connection member is used to transmit electrical signals and power between the two bodies. If the connection member is externally exposed, the appearance of a product may be diminished. Also, if the connection member is externally exposed, the connection member may be damaged by an external impact.